BroodWar Ep 9
'BroodWar Ep 9 '''is the ninth and final episode in the 4th season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the eighty-fifth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with a sleeping mutalisk inside the zerg egg, along with other two at one of many hatcheries. After they hatch, three mutalisks flew towards the protoss base. A corsair flashes them to death using its neutron flare guns. Another set of mutalisks flew towards the terran base, but are easily defeated by a valkyrie using H.A.L.O. cluster rockets. Last set of startled mutalisks are cancelled from production. A dark archon kidnaps a drone and SCV, turning them into teal. He laughs evilly as he formed a countless teal Z-T-P army. When he charges at the target to ensue an attack, the A-moved small group of units march forth. The dark archon gestures again to A-move another group, including Derp Goliath (still orange) and Derp Dragoon trying to pass through the crowd. He waits impatiently when more limited amount of selected units march forth one by one. Defiler's plague ability splats onto all teal units, decreasing their lives in panic until they all have one hit point remaining. The defiler smiles at the viewer and burrows. A dark swarm cloud comes by, and terran's heavily-armed defense line awaits for the incoming attack. As the marine on the bunker sees through the cloud closely, he notices a sole infested terran rushing by. He escapes fearfully. Siege tanks try to bring it down, but the infested terran splats itself at a bunker, and detonates exaggeratedly. Since the defense line is fallen, pink zerg forces swarm through the cloud. Ultralisk runs at a large army of marines and firebats. Both marines shiver without opening a fire. As the ultralisk attacks using huge kaiser blades, it only kills one. Zerglings and hydralisks run and crawl towards the terran base. Devourer literally devours a battlecruiser. Slave SCV is shown repairing the medivac dropship. The SCV, Sgt. Patches, and Crackhead flee towards inside the dropship piloted by Medivac Pilot. The crew screams when three scourges fly towards them with plasma metamorphosis, the dangerous suicidal weaponry. When being hit, they survive the blast as the science vessel has quickly cast defensive matrix on the medivac dropship. Medivac Pilot speeds her ship into 88 miles per hour manually, preparing to travel back to the future. They warp through space-time once again. Epilogue Speeding through the wormhole, the dropship's team color is faded back to blue as they are now aligned with present terran. Unbeknownst to them is a past zerg lurker hitchhiking underneath the ship. Characters * Mutalisks * Corsairs * Valkyrie (debut) * Drone * Dark Templar * SCV * Carrier (cameos) * Scouts (cameos) * Dragoons (cameos) * Derp Dragoon * Reavers (cameos) * Zealot (cameo) * High Templars (cameos) * Archons (cameos) * Zerglings * Hydralisks * Devourers (debut) * Battlecruisers * Wraiths (cameos) * Ghosts (cameos) * Marines * Goliaths (cameos) * Derp Goliath * Seige tanks * Science vessels * Defiler * Infested terran * Firebats (cameos) * Slave SCV * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead * Medivac dropship * Medivac pilot * Scourges (debut) * Lurker * Spear of Adun (cameo) Trivia * This is the final episode of StarCrafts Season 4, the BroodWar season, at two episodes more than original seven-episode plan. ** According to Jonathan Burton, he and his team closed the BroodWar ''season since they weren't able to fit everything from time to time. They might need to start new ''Legacy of the Void-''based season. ** As such, the fifth season based on ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void ''will be announced later. * This is the longest episode in Season 4, at three minutes and twelve seconds. * Zerg guardians never appear in this season, though they have appeared on ''StarCraft Mod's ''Indiegogo page. * This is the first and only appearance of zerg drone on Season 4. * Most of ''StarCraft II's ''sound effects are used, applied on a drone and marines, * This is the second time someone--dark archon himself--captures two out of three mining units, first was Derpfestor in "Season 3 Episode 0". ** Also, dark archon's permanent mind-control ability creates Teal Z-T-P army on this episode temporarily, while Derpfestor have created the Red Team present on entire Season 3 episodes (but most of them if not). Ironically, infestors' neural parasite ability is actually temporary on ''StarCraft II. * This is the final appearance of Derp Goliath and Dragoon on the BroodWar ''season. * Deflier's face is changed from fierce in "BroodWar Ep 8" to a cute smile, similar to reaver's in "BroodWar Ep 5". * Zerg team is now pink instead of purple, as some of them were appeared on BroodWar Ep 8. * Devourer devouring a battlecruiser is a pun on its unit name, although it never uses corrosive acid as a main armament in ''StarCraft: BroodWar. * Firebats are more different, based on marines instead of marauders, except for the red flamethrowers. This may be intended to correct firebats' bulkiness from original StarCraft. * This is the reappearance of medivac dropship since the announcement episode. ** Also, the flux capacitor, speedometer, and trails of fire are reused. The destination year isn't changed, however, as the present is already 2016. * After Sgt. Patches, Crackhead and Slave SCV entered the medivac dropship, the background music's volume is lowered down to give volume on a lift-off and other sound effects. * Spear of Adun from "Kerrigan & Karax" is seen on the present space background after the medivac dropship becomes blue teamed. ** This foreshadows that Sgt. Patches, Crackhead, Slave SCV and Medivac Pilot have landed on Legacy of the Void ''era. In-game references * Derp Dragoon is shown moving at one place within the crowd. It is the reference to one of pathfinding logic problems when a selected mechanical unit tries to move out of the crowded unit army. * Small group of units moving before another group does so is a reference to the limited quantity of selected units for every player in original ''StarCraft ''and ''Brood War, only at twelve in the roster. * Ultralisk killing only one unit at a time is unlike in StarCraft II, where they are able to deal splash damage * Lurker hitchhiking on the medivac dropship towards the present is a reference to the return of zerg lurkers on StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta ''from ''StarCraft: Brood War. Cultural references * Infested terran running towards the terran defense line, carrying a dynamite without taking damage from siege tanks' weapons, and detonating successfully is a reference to the dramatic scene on ''Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ''where Aragorn warns Legolas to kill a suicide orc carrying an igniter, but fails as it reaches the planted bomb to break through the wall. * This is the second time ''Back to the Future ''reference is used since the prelude episode. However, it is reversed. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes